Breaking Free
by mischiefmanaged0116
Summary: "Harry, If you need help escaping Dumbledore, contact Dr. Bruce Banner. He's a muggle, but he's very...special. Send him an owl; he knows all about our world, and he can tell you more details than what's in this letter. I trust him with my life. He has already promised to help you should you need it. So accept his help; you don't have to do everything alone."
1. Prologue I: It Begins

A/N: New story! This style is slightly different for me, so R&R and tell me what you think. This is only part one of a three part prologue, and then the story will really start. The entire prologue focuses on Harry Potter, but after that the Avengers storyline should come into play within a chapter or two. Enjoy!

_Daily Prophet, 26th of June, 1995_

_Has He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned?_

_Two days ago, on June 24th, the Third Task of the Triwizard tournament took place at Hogwarts. The four champions, Fleur Delacour (Beauxbatons), Viktor Krum (Durmstrang), Cedric Diggory (Hufflepuff, Hogwarts) and Harry Potter (Gryffindor, Hogwarts) had to make their way through a maze filled with magical creatures set up on the Quidditch Pitch. The creatures the champions faced included boggarts, sphinxes, acromantulas, and Blast-Ended Skrewts, among others. _

_All of the champions, including young Mr. Potter, were fully prepared to encounter and defeat these creatures. What they weren't prepared for were the Unforgivable Curses being tossed around. One champion placed under the Imperius Curse, two, if not three, were placed under the Cruciatus, and one, Cedric Diggory, ended up dead, courtesy of the Avada Kedavra._

_While the MInistry of Magic has confirmed that Barty Crouch Jr., previously thought dead, was behind the happenings at Hogwarts, including the entrance of Harry Potter into the tournament, they have declared Cedric Diggory's death an accident. Harry Potter, on the other hand, is singing a different tune, claiming that the passing of his classmate was caused by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_Minister Fudge denies the claim of You-Know-Who's return vehemently. He stated in a press conference yesterday, "You-Know-Who has not returned. We all know that Mr. Potter is slightly...unhinged. His preposterous claims are simply a cry for help, and I can only hope that someone gets this troubled young man the help he needs."_

_While Harry Potter was not available for comment, Mr. Potter was heard stating, "Fudge can say whatever he wants about me, but why in the world would I want the madman who killed my parents and tried to kill me to be back from the dead?"_

_So now the question is, who and what do we believe? Cornelius Fudge, our esteemed minister, or Harry Potter, our Savior, the Boy-Who-Lived?_

_On page four: Dark secrets of the Crouch family_

_On page seven: Where the Triwizard Tournament went wrong_

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 13th of July_

_Boy-Who-Lived to become the Boy-Who-Committed-Treason?_

_In a shocking move by Minister Fudge, anyone who continues to claim You-Know-Who has returned will be tried by the full Wizengamot for treason. The new policy seems to be geared mainly towards Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, both of whom have not wavered in their proclamations of You-Know-Who's return. _

_See page 3 for more information on the new Anti-Treason Act_

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 19th of July, 1995_

_Boy-Who-Lived, Tried for Treason_

_On the 17th of July, only four days after the Anti-Treason Act was put into effect, Harry Potter was taken into Ministry custody by Aurors Dawlish and Shacklebolt. On the 18th, he was tried on charges of treasonous acts against Wizarding Britain, or more precicely, claiming the presence of a Dark Lord during a time of peace. Surprisingly enough, Harry Potter was just barely cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot, causing many uninvolved to wonder if money is being passed around to ensure that Harry Potter is not charged. Minister Fudge has another opinion._

_He said in an interview after the trial: "It is sad that members of the Wizarding Community of Great Britain feel so indebted to a mere teenager that they will allow him to get away with criminal acts. I fear that Mr. Potter has had the rules changed for him for so long that he no longer knows how to be a respected member of society. I can only hope that Magical Britain realizes his true colors before anyone is seriously injured. _

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy, generous benefactor and trusted advisor to our esteemed Minister agrees, stating, "My son attends Hogwarts with Mr. Potter, and has said numerous times that Mr. Potter has been given privileges that no other student would have gotten, and also manages to get out of sticky situations that other students would be expelled for. Not to mention the fact that Gryffindor has won the House Cup every year since Mr. Potter has arrived. Coincidence? I think not."_

_This reporter can only hope that the teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry keep Harry Potter in line, before he causes a problem he cannot get out of. _

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 1st of August, 1995_

_RELATIVES OF THE BOY-WHO LIVED KILLED IN CAR CRASH_

_Last night, the Daily Prophet learned that while Harry Potter was staying with friends following his treason trial, his muggle family, the Dursleys, decided to go for a holiday, location unknown. On their way home, however, a tragedy occurred; an unknown object slammed into the car, instantly killing everyone inside. _

_While the accidental killing of a muggle family does not affect the Wizarding World as a whole, there is one question that is on everyone's minds; where will Harry Potter go now?_

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 11th of August, 1995_

_AZKABAN MASS BREAKOUT: SIRIUS BLACK IS GATHERING FOLLOWERS!_

_In the early hours of this morning, a mass breakout occurred at Azkaban Prison, which has only been escaped by two people, only one of whom without any doubt. It is an obvious conclusion that the infamous Sirius Black, who is still at large two years after his breakout in 1993, is behind the escape of ten high security prisoners, including Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix Lestrange, three of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most trusted Death Eaters. With all the talk of You-Know-Who having "returned", Sirius Black is gathering the "old crowd" to attempt to terrorize the Wizarding population._

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 25th of August, 1995_

_Is Dumbledore senile? Can he keep our children safe? _

_For nearly fifty years, Albus Dumbledore has been the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Before that, he was the transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House. He has been working at Hogwarts, protecting and teaching our children, since before many of us were born. And therein lies the problem; Dumbledore, spectacular wizard he may be, is getting old. _

_As many of us know, Albus Dumbledore has been preaching Voldemort's return since June. Many are wondering if this is a sign that he has finally 'gone 'round the bend', and if so, is he still able to protect our children?_

_(Continued on page 4)_

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 2nd of September 1995_

_PLATFORM 9 3/4 ATTACKED! PETER PETTIGREW SPOTTED! IS SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT? HAS HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNED?_

_Yesterday morning, at around 10:55 am, a group of people in black robes and silver masks appeared on platform 9 3/4. The Death Eaters have regrouped, just as we were fearing. The surprise is, not only was Sirius Black nowhere in sight, Peter Pettigrew was spotted fighting amongst Death Eaters when his mask fell off. Harry Potter, who jumped off the train after seeing the man, who has been believed dead since November 1981, stunned and bound the man before calling over an auror. The auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, cast additional binding spells on the man before flooing him to a warded cell in the Ministry. If Peter Pettigrew is indeed alive, as you cannot use polyjuice potion to become someone who has died, that leaves us wondering: if Peter Pettigrew is alive, what does that mean for Sirius Black? _

_Madam Bones said in a statement, "If Peter Pettigrew is indeed alive, that throws everything we thought we knew about Sirius Black out the window. Depending on the information gathered from the suspect, it is very likely Mr. Black will need to be brought into trial once more." _

_As worrying as it may be that an innocent man might have been in Azkaban for twelve years, there is a more pressing question to ask. The Ministry has been denying You-Know-Who's return for over two months, but this was not a random, thrown-together attack. This was planned; this was organized. Since it is unlikely that Sirius Black was responsible, that leaves the question of who was. The Lestranges? Antonin Dolohov? Rookwood? A new Dark Lord, attracting the followers of the last? Or, possibly the scariest option, has You-Know-Who returned, after thirteen years of peace, more powerful than before? _

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 15th of September, 1995_

_SIRIUS BLACK: CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES; PETER PETTIGREW SENTENCED TO LIFE IN AZKABAN_

_Yesterday, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were tried in a dual trial before the Wizengamot. Witnesses included Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. All five witnesses gave testimonies that proved Sirius Black innocent and Peter Pettigrew guilty. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, who helped Sirius Black escape the Dementor's Kiss, were almost charged with assisting a criminal, yet when it came out that they had tried to tell Minister Fudge and were ignored, the pending charges were immediately dropped. Mr. Black will be given 1,000,000 million galleons restitution and a formal apology by the Minister of Magic. He has also petitioned for guardianship of Harry Potter._

_Peter Pettigrew was found guilty of betraying the Potters to Voldemort (accessory to murder: two counts), murdering twelve muggles (homicide: twelve counts), breaking international law (International Statute of Secrecy: numerous counts), breaking national law (unregistered animagus: one count), being a Death Eater (Treason as noted in the Death Eater Act of 1977: one count) and other criminal activities (torture, unauthorized use of unforgivables, murder, muggle-baiting: numerous counts). He has been sentenced to Azkaban for life, without parole. If, at a later time, more specific crimes are brought to light, Pettigrew may be retried for the Dementor's Kiss. _

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 30th of September, 1995 _

_MINISTRY OFFICIAL ACCUSED OF TORTURING STUDENTS_

_As we all know, Cornelius Fudge appointed his Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Barely a month into her employment there, she has been accused of using a Blood Quill (Dark object, banned at Hogwarts in 1592) on Harry Potter, for 'being a liar'. Not much information is known at this time, but Dolores Umbridge is suspended from her employment at Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic until her trial (Date TBA). In her absence, Sirius Black will be filling her position as Hogwarts professor. _

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 14th of October, 1995_

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE CONVICTED ON USE OF A DARK OBJECT_

_Dolores Umbridge was tried and convicted on previous charges of using a blood quill on a Hogwarts student. She forced this student, Harry Potter, to write "I must not tell lies" on his hand numerous times in only her first month of teaching. Potter did not tell anyone about his detentions, and Umbridge would have gotten away with the crime, if it hadn't been for Sirius Black, Potter's guardian, visiting the school. _

_Dolores Umbridge will spend five years in Azkaban, with another five years of parole. Her position at Hogwarts will be permanently filled by Sirius Black, but the new Undersecretary is yet to be determined. _

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 1st of November, 1995_

_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED HAS RETURNED! DIAGON ALLEY ATTACKED!_

_Last night, the fourteenth anniversary of You-Know-Who's 'defeat' at the hands of Harry Potter, terror struck in Diagon Alley for the first time in over a decade when Death Eaters attacked. The black-robed wizards set fire to shops, tortured citizens, and killed those who defied them. That wasn't the worst part though; the worst part was when the Dark Lord defeated fourteen years _

_ago resurfaced. His appearance was enough to shock the alley into stillness. _

_He did not come to join the fight. He only came to deliver this message: __**Harry Potter. They thought me defeated, yet I am not. They thought me powerless, yet I am not. They thought me dead, yet I am not. You only delayed my quest for power, and for that, I will kill you, Harry Potter, and every man, woman, and child who tries to protect you. So how many people will you let die for you? I have taken three lives already: your father, your mother, and Cedric Diggory. How many more will I have to take?**_

_The list of the dead is as follows: Hestia Jones, John Dawlish, Peregrine Derrick, and Gianna Noel._

* * *

_Prongslet, _

_It doesn't matter what Voldemort says. We can, and will, protect you until we die, but that does not mean it's your fault. Anyone who protects you does it because they want to; they want to see you live. It is not your fault if they die. Your parents loved you more than anything in the world. They would have done anything to protect you, and that's why they gave their lives. Your parents loved you more than their own lives. Cedric's death was not your fault either. You didn't know that Voldemort would be there. If you had, would you have let him take the cup? That's what I thought. _

_Harry, I know how it feels to blame yourself when people get hurt, but you can't control it. People will always fight when their freedom is at stake. Don't beat yourself up over it. Talk to Sirius about it. You'll be surprised by how well he can sympathize with you. _

_Be strong, Cub._

_Moony_

* * *

_Moony, _

_Thanks. You were right (as always). Please be careful though. I don't want to lose you, or Sirius. You two are the closest thing to family that I have left. _

_Ron and Hermione never leave me alone. I don't think I've been on my own for a moment since we got to school. I love them to death but it would be nice to have some space, you know. I miss being with just you and Sirius; that was probably the best summer I've ever had. For once, I didn't feel like an outsider. It was great. I didn't think I would miss it so much...but I do. I can't wait until the holidays!_

_Be safe, _

_Prongslet_

* * *

November 20th, 1995, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Go away, Potter. I don't want to talk to you."

"Malfoy, are you...are you crying?"

"I said, go _away _Potter."

"Is everything...okay?"

"Everything would be better if you'd leave me alone."

"If you really wanted me to go away, you'd have hexed me by now. But you haven't."

"Can't you go bother the Mudblood and the Weasel instead?"

"I didn't want...I wanted to be alone, okay? And don't call them that."

"If you wanted to be alone, then go away."

"I did want to be alone. Not anymore though."

"Are you going to leave anytime in the foreseeable future?"

"It depends. Are you going to tell me what's wrong anytime soon?"

"No."

"Then no."

"...Why do you care, Potter?"

"What do you mean, why do I care?"

"I've been downright horrible to you and your friends, Potter. I've mocked you, sneered at you, and tormented you. I've gotten you in trouble and made you lose points. So after all of this, after all I've done, you're asking me if I'm okay. Why? Are you going to use it as blackmail? Embarrassment? Because there's no way that you actually care. No one has _ever _cared."

"Malfoy, I don't know if 'caring' is the right word, but you're obviously upset for a reason, so..."

"You really are the Gryffindor Golden Bo-"

"I'm not golden. Never have been, never will be."

"Oh really? Prove it."

"I was almost in Slytherin. That enough proof for you?"

"It'll do, I suppose."

"...So are you going to tell me now?"

"If I do, will you leave me alone?"

"I'll consider it. That's the best you're going to get, so take it or leave it."

"Fine. I'm receiving the Dark Mark over the holidays. I got the letter today. Are you happy now?"

"...Do you want to receive the mark?"

"If I wanted the mark, would I be sitting here crying?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Very good, Potter. It's a wonder you're not top of the year."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"You're the one who wanted me to tell you. I don't see why. It doesn't change anything."

"...What if it does?"

"What are you talking about? I think you've been hit in the head with a bludger a few two many times."

"Malfoy, do you want me to help you or not?"

"Why would you want to help me?

"I really don't know. Maybe I think you deserve a chance to prove Gryffindor wrong. The alternative is spending your life serving a psychopath though, so do you want my help or not?

"...Yes. I do, actually. I swear though, if you start going around gloating about it-"

"I'm not going to. I'm not trying to hurt you Malfoy. I'm trying to help you."

"Okay."

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 7th of December, 1995_

_HOGSMEADE ATTACKED ON A HOGWARTS WEEKEND! _

_Yesterday, Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade village while Hogwarts students were doing their holiday shopping. No details are known, only that the teachers, store vendors, and older students fought back. _

_The number of wizards/witches that are dead/injured/missing are unknown. _

* * *

December 9th, 1995, Gryffindor 5th year Boys Dormitory

"Oh, um, hullo there, Harry."

"Neville, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm, um, I'm fine. Just...uh...stressed. About end of the term exams and stuff."

"Killer, aren't they?"

"Yeah..."

"...Nev, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Harry. I'm just not really looking forward to the holidays if you know what I mean."

"Neville, I'm sure I know what you mean more than most. You spend the holidays with your gran, don't you?"

"Yeah, usually I do. I suppose I'll have to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays though."

"Is your gran going on vacation or something?"

"No, I just got this letter from my uncle. Turns out, Gran was in Hogsmeade that day."

"Is she..."

"No, she isn't dead. I'd imagine it would take more than a death eater to kill her. She has a pretty bad concussion though, and

she broke her hip. She was released from St. Mungo's today, but the family is afraid that with my clumsiness, I'll just hurt her even more, so I can't go home."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah...I'm used to it though. I think I'm kind of a disappointment to Gran. She wants me to be more like my parents. Not that I

know anything about them."

"I know what that's like too."

"I figured you might. In a way, Christmas at Hogwarts might not be so bad."

"Spending Christmas alone, at Hogwarts, with no one to talk to might not be so bad?"

"Way to make me feel better, but yes."

"...How would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

"You aren't going home either?"

"I am...you want to come with me?"

"Do you think Professor Black would be okay with it?"

"I don't really see how it would be a problem, but we could go ask now."

"Okay. Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, Nev, no problem."

* * *

_Moony, _

_Prongslet has decided to take in two strays this Christmas. One a black dog, similar to me, but of a noble, dark, and vicious breed, the other a cub, who might as well be an orphan with the state of his parents. Can you make sure we have enough food and board for these two rascals who will most likely butt heads? _

_Padfoot_

* * *

December 22nd, 1995

"You didn't tell me the squib was going to be here too."

"It's not like I knew you were coming either, Malfoy."

"Did I not tell you guys...? Oops?"

"Potter, I can't be in the same house as this...this..."

"Harry, as much as it pains me, I agree with Malfoy."

"See, you two are already agreeing. Soon, you'll be best of friends."

* * *

_Sirius, _

_I fear that now, with Voldemort having just attacked St. Mungo's, Harry will be in more danger than ever. Thank Merlin no one was hurt this time, but I fear we may not be as lucky next time. You know as well as I do that the public expects Harry to be the one to end this, and there is also the matter of the object we discussed at our last meeting. It is for this reason I must insist two things. _

_First, Harry must be trained. That is almost a given. Since he is legally your ward, I will leave his training up to you. It is only your right as his guardian to decide what he does and does not learn, within reason of course. Harry may include any friends he would like, as long as they are deemed trustworthy. Again though, I must insist that Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger be included. _

_Secondly, and I know you won't like this, but beginning in March, Harry will begin fighting in our battles against the Death Eaters. However, that is not a pressing concern right now; it can be discussed and finetuned later. _

_Albus_


	2. Prologue II: War Rages On

**A/N: **Wow. The response for this story...I'm so blown away. I mean, 22 reviews, 126 favorites, and 285 follows after three weeks of one chapter being posted? You are all absolutely incredible people.

_As for this chapter:_ Sorry for the wait? I blame it on the fact that the characters had near complete control over this chapter, and I was just along for the ride. I also apologize for all of the dialogue-only bits; I know some people weren't thrilled with it, so if you need some clarifications, let me know in a review or PM. Also, some nicknames will be revealed in this chapter. Pay attention to them.

I wish everyone who celebrates it a very Merry Christmas, and I don't know when my next update will be, so I'd also like to wish all of you a Happy New Year, just in case the chapter isn't up before then.

Well, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review, my amazing readers!

**Disclaimer:** I, mischiefmanaged0116, do solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter and Co., nor do I own the Avengers.

* * *

Prologue II: War Rages On

_Daily Prophet, 8th of January, 1996_

_Malfoy Family Has No Heir; Lord Malfoy Disowns His Only Son_

_It is no surprise to see Lucius Malfoy in the Ministry; since You-Know-Who's downfall in 1981, the Malfoy patriarch has devoted himself to making the Wizarding World a better place. However, it was a surprise to see Lord Malfoy in the child services department of the Ministry. He has always said how happy as he was with his only son and heir Draco, so it was unexpected when he asked the witch on duty for the necessary paperwork to disown a child. _

_When asked why, Lucius Malfoy would only say: "Regrettably, my son and I, although alike in many ways, have some irreconcilable differences. I feel that with these differences, I cannot be the parent my son needs. It is for this reason, that I am giving up my son, adverse to my desires. What my son needs will always come before my wants, and I think this is best for him." _

* * *

January 22nd, 1996, Headmaster's office

"You wanted to see me, Albus?"

"Ah, Sirius, my boy, I'm glad you made it. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. Is there any particular reason for my being here, or..."

"Of course there is. I just wanted to know who else is training with young Harry."

"Is that really necessary?"

"I just wanted to make sure that everyone is trustworthy. It wouldn't do for there to be a spy, would there?"

"I trust everyone that I have agreed to train, Albus, and that is all that matter's, isn't it?"

"Sirius, I am asking you, as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, who are you training?"

"...fine, then. I'm training Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Fred, George, Ginny and Luna. Happy?"

"Not really, no. Are you sure they can all be trusted, Sirius?"

"Yes, I am."

"You don't think Neville will accidentally say something? You believe Mr. Malfoy won't tell his father? And I don't see how the last four were

even included."

"Neville is so happy to actually be included for once, he would probably commit murder and not say anything if we asked him to. You know as well as I do that Draco has sworn allegiance to the side of the light, not to mention the fact that he is not only an emancipated minor, but a Black now. As for the final four, Harry is friendly with all of the Weasley's, and thinks they should be able to protect themselves; Luna has been Harry's friend for over a year, when Harry helped her look for her belongings that her housemates stole. So yes, I do believe they are all trustworthy."

"I think it would be safer to just train Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but I have faith in your judgement. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Will that be all, Albus?"

"Yes, I believe we're done here. I hope there are no hard feelings Sirius...it's for the Greater Good."

"I've heard that before. Oh, and if you really don't want to see anyone get hurt, remove Draco _Black _from the Slytherin dorms; if he stays there much longer, he'll be dead."

* * *

_Moony, _

_Can it be the Christmas holidays again? Please? I know I sound like a whiny little kid, and it disgusts me (reminds me of Dudley, the spoiled brat), but it's true. Even though Draco and Neville went at it a bit, it was still better than this. _

_Ron and Hermione are just getting worse and worse. It's like I'm not allowed to talk to anyone but them and occasionally Sirius. I know it's hard for them, but just because I have new friends doesn't mean I'll forget about them. We've been training since we came back to school, and Ron and Hermione don't get along with anyone. Ron is rude to Draco, which I can understand, but he also belittles his siblings all the time! Honestly! I mean, it's no wonder Fred and George are always pranking him and Ginny's always hexing him. At least he's civil to Neville, and Hermione is too. Hermione seems to dislike Fred and George. She's also pretty rude to Luna because of some of Luna's more...out-there ideas. _

_Everyone else gets along though, which is nice. I think Ron and Hermione are just feeling kind of left out and insecure, so maybe I should try talking to them about it. I don't want to lose them as friends, but if they're going to be this immature..._

_Please help me!  
Prongslet_

* * *

February 15th, 1996, Room of Requirement

"Nice work, everyone. I think we'll continue training like this for a while: morning run, a light breakfast, weapons training, break and lunch, magic theory followed by a practical, and then I'll help you all with homework before dinner. This is only on Saturday's though, seeing as I think that's enough for right now. When quidditch starts up again, we'll move it around. Now all of you put the weapons away, and I expect to see you back here at one o'clock, so scram. Oh, and Harry, stay behind a minute, kiddo."

"Sure Sirius...what's up?"

"Does something need to be 'up' for me to talk to my favorite godson?"

"I'm your only godson."

"Are you sure?"

"I believe so. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about? I'm assuming it has something to do with training?"

"I know I've told you that saying about assuming things, Harry."

"As entertaining as this is, would you please stop stalling?"

"What makes you think I'm stalling?"

"Sirius..."

"Okay, okay. You are right in a way...you know that letter I received over Christmas holidays? The one that put me in a bad mood for a while?"

"How could I ever forget?"

"Well, that letter was from Dumbledore, and he said...well, he said that morale is getting low; people are beginning to give up."

"Already? They were at war eleven years last time!"

"Yeah...and now he's beaten death. How do you beat someone who has defeated death?"

"Point acknowledged."

"As I was saying, Dumbledore thinks that they need something to boost their confidence, and well, he thinks that the person who defeated

him might be able to..."

"Spit it out, Sirius."

"He wants you to fight, Harry. He wants you to respond, with the Order, when Voldemort attacks somewhere. He wants to use you as a...a weapon, to achieve his own goals."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. And he refuses to change his mind."

"...When?"

"Beginning of March."

"Ah..."

"Are you okay, kiddo?"

"I don't...I don't know. I'm not ready for this, Sirius! I'll be injured, or captured, or killed, or-"

"Calm down, Harry. I won't let anything happen to you, okay? I'll do whatever it takes: extra training, more studying, or even sacrificing myself. I will protect you, I swear on your parents' graves that you will survive, no matter what the cost."

"That's what I'm afraid of...I can't lose you Sirius. You and Remus are the only adults who have ever cared."

"I know, kiddo, I know."

* * *

_Prongslet,_

_I'm glad that most of your friends seem to be getting along, different as they may be. I think you need to give Ron and Hermione some time though. Its been just the three of you for so long, that they might just feel kind of left out. I'm sure they'll come along. _

_I have a lot I want to talk to you about; a big black grim told me you have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up the first weekend in March, so I was wondering if you'd like to meet me there. We can meet up in the Three Broomsticks and have lunch if you'd like. Write me back and let me know if you already have plans, and if you don't, what time._

_Hope to see you soon,  
Moony_

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 2nd of March, 1996_

_HARRY POTTER IS MISSING! PRESUMED CAPTURED BY THE DEATH EATERS AFTER AN ATTACK ON HOGSMEADE!_

_Yesterday was another Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students, and it ended in catastrophe. Around lunchtime, when many students were in the village, Death Eaters decided to attack. While most students left the town quickly, several stayed to fight. Possibly the most active of whom was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He was jumping and deflecting curses, while simultaneously sending some back; all in all, he was doing pretty well holding his own. It was when Bellatrix Lestrange, You-Know-Who's infamous right-hand woman, shot a cutting curse at Sirius Black, DADA Professor and Harry Potter's godfather, when his back was turned that things went downhill. _

_Harry jumped in front of the curse, allowing it to slice his arm as opposed to his godfather's neck. Then the Boy-Who-Lived vanished. While the cause is unconfirmed, several eyewitnesses have said they believe a Death Eater snuck up behind Mr. Potter and portkeyed him away. Family and friends were too distraught to make a statement, but Albus Dumbledore gave a statement, saying: "I am deeply saddened by the disappearance of Mr. Potter. I know we all have a soft spot for the Boy-Who-Lived, and I can only hope that he is found, unharmed, as soon as possible."_

_For more information on the Hogsmeade Attack, as well as a list of the dead, see page 3._

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 15th of March, 1996 _

_LUCIUS MALFOY ELECTED MINISTER OF MAGIC_

_In the Wizengamot yesterday, Lucius Malfoy was elected Minister of Magic after a vote of 'no confidence' against Cornelius Fudge after he has failed to make any headway in locating Harry Potter. He narrowly won over Amelia Bones, the current Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office. Lucius Malfoy said it was "a shame that Fudge was voted out...[but] even the best of men...don't deal well with wartime pressure." In another statement, Minister Malfoy said, "I hope that I will be able to help the people of Wizarding Britain...I wish to make it a place where magic can be practiced...[without] fear._

_For more on Minister Malfoy's plans, see page 4._

_For details on You-Know-Who's recent activity, see page 5. _

* * *

March 31st, 1996, Dungeons of Death Eater Headquarters

"Aw, does ickle wittle Harrykins have some boo-boos?"

"I never took you for stupid Bellatrix, but you should know the answer to that; you are the one who inflicted them after all."

"Silly boy, I can't take credit for all of those...Lucius helped a little bit, and of course, you have your daily sessions with the Dark Lord. I do find it interesting that you're still coherent enough to hold this conversation with me. I suppose that means we haven't broken you yet...pity."

"You seem a little slow today, Bella dear. Are you sure your _loving _master hasn't hit you with the cruciatus curse too many times lately? Or is this what Azkaban does to you when you're already mentally unstable _before _being locked up for fourteen years?"

"Oh it will be so entertaining to see you break, Potter. To see the fight leave your eyes, to see your body slump as you lie in your own blood. That will be the day you die."

"Why don't you just kill me now then, huh? It's not like you're going to get any information from me; I won't tell you, and no one can get into my mind to find it."

"You see, it's one thing to have the Light's image killed by the Dark Lord. It's quite another to receive a memory of him, beaten, bloody, tortured, shaking, and begging for death at the Dark Lord's feet. It will destroy them, and we will win."

"No, you won't. You won't win because I refuse to break."

"I guess I'll just have to try harder then, won't I wittle baby Potter?"

"Hit me with your hardest, sweetheart."

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 11th of April, 1996_

_MUGGLE-BORNS BEING SENT HOME FROM HOGWARTS! IS ANYWHERE SAFE?_

_A sudden and shocking decision by Minister Malfoy and the Hogwarts Board of Governors was recently revealed. The decision? All Muggle-born students are to leave Hogwarts by the end of this week. The reasoning for this decision is, as the Minister puts it, "The Muggle-borns will be safer at home, where no one knows where they live. The Ministry will, of course, be providing protection and warding for the homes of all Muggle-born students._

_This will be a humongous blow to the school, which has a very high percentage of Muggle-born students currently attending. Allegedly, Headmaster Dumbledore disagrees with this new policy, but this is as of yet unconcerned, and he was unavailable for comment._

* * *

April 16th, 1996, Room of Requirement

"I don't understand why all of us are leaving when Granger's the only one who has to leave."

"It's called friendship and loyalty, Ferret-Face, not that you'd know anything about that."

"How would you know, Weasel?"

"I don't know, maybe because even the Slytherins hate you?"

"The Slytherins hate me because I didn't join the Dark Lord."

"You know, I don't think that's true...you're probably sneaking off to your father's mansion every night to torture Harry, _Malfoy. _Tell me, is he still alive?"

"You can accuse me of almost anything, Weasel, but the one thing you'd better never make the mistake of repeating is that I'm torturing Harry. And its Black now, not Malfoy, you despicable-"

"Enough, both of you. I understand that tempers are running high, but my godson is missing, and I have no patience to put up with you all arguing over whose fault it is. He trusts all of you, and he'd probably hex both of you if he was here. We need to focus on getting out of here and finding him...we have to...now all of you just get out."

"...Sirius?"

"Draco, I thought I told everyone to leave."

"I know, and everyone else did, its just...I...I wanted you to know you aren't the only one."

"What?"

"You said to us that Harry was the only one you had left, right? Well, I know this must be absolutely killing you with each day that passes,

and...well, you're not the only one."

"I still don't understand."

"Harry...he's the only one who ever cared enough to help me. I know that isn't true now so much, but before Harry, I had no one; no one had ever accepted me. But Harry did. And you, Neville, and Luna followed his lead, and if it wasn't for him, or you guys, I-"

"I get it now, Draco."

"You-you do?"

"Yeah, I do. I had a similar conversation with Harry's father my first year at Hogwarts. So believe me when I say I understand everything you just said."

"Oh...Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever tell anyone about this conversation."

"Not even Harry?"

"Especially not Harry."

* * *

_Black, _

_I know where your godson is being held. Yes, I realize you have no reason to trust me, but you really have nothing to lose, do you? He's being held at the Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. It may look broken down and deserted, but don't be fooled. Bring a cursebreaker, several aurors, the werewolf and a medi-wizard/witch, as well as yourself. They will be best suited to assist in Potter's retrieval. _

_Hurry. He hasn't broken yet, but he isn't doing well either. If it weren't for his Occlumency training, he'd be dead by now, and all of the Order's secrets would have been spilled. He hasn't given anything up yet though, but I still suggest you make haste._

_A Friend_

* * *

April 18th, 1996, Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton (Dungeons)

"Harry? Are you in there?"

"...Sirius? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, its me, kiddo."

"This isn't another torture session? It's really you this time?"

"It's really me, Prongslet, I promise."

"Its really you. You came."

"Of course I came, Harry."

"But...you need to get out of here before they find you! I can't lose you."

"You're coming with me, kiddo. There are aurors upstairs fighting the Death Eaters, but we need to hurry."

"Voldemort-"

"We didn't see him upstairs, but we need to go before he gets here. You trust me, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Then let's go find Remus. Its time for all of us to go home."

* * *

_Sirius and Remus, _

_I was glad to hear from Poppy that Harry was almost completely healed from his ordeal at the Death Eaters' hands. I am hoping that, as soon as possible, his training will resume so that nothing like this will ever happen again._

_I'm planning an Order Meeting for this Saturday night at seven o'clock, the usual place. This is an extremely crucial meeting. I am hoping, if the children are agreeable, to induct the eight of them. That, of course, will take time, as will explaining the reconstruction I'm planning. Voldemort's forces are becoming more and more daring, and we must become more proactive in response. I am planning on breaking into several divisions, but all of that will be discussed Saturday._

_Albus_

* * *

May 1st, 1996, Grimmauld Place (Training Room)

"Alright kids, nice job today. Don't forget that there's only one more week until your evaluations for the Order; keep up the good work, but

don't overstrain yourselves. If you need any assistance with determining your weaknesses, come and find me or Remus. Well, that's it for now, so everyone hit the showers before dinner. Harry, stay for a moment please."

"Got it."

"How are you doing, kiddo?"

"I'm fine."

"The truth, not the standard 'Golden Boy' act please."

"...I used to be a better liar than that. I'm as good as can be expected, I suppose."

"Are you ready for your evaluation? If not-"

"I'll be fine, Sirius. I'm just worried that we'll all get split up."

"...I don't see that happening."

"What do you know that I don't?"

"Well I'm technically not supposed to tell you...but when have I bothered with technicalities?"

"Am I supposed to answer that, or will you just tell me already?"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. You know how Dumbledore was talking about the elite strike teams?"

"...This better not be going where I think it is."

"Unfortunately, it is. He's planning on, as long as you all perform as he expects, making you nine an elite team, and he asked me to be the one you all report to."

"Oh. Does that mean we'll...have to participate in attacks?"

"Harry...yes, yes it does. Don't panic. You're stronger, more lethal, and more aware. They won't get to you again."

"Okay...I just have one more question."

"Go ahead."

"What position does he want me for?"

"...He wants you and Draco as Hunters. Possibly Ginny too. He wants you in charge though."

"Hunters?"

"Assassins. He...Dumbledore wants you to kill Death Eaters."

* * *

_Evaluation Results_

_**Elite Strike Team:**_ _Omega_

_**Hunters:**_ _Harry Potter (Shadow), Draco Malfoy (Blade), Ginny Weasley (Red)_

_**Warriors:**_ _Neville Longbottom (Griffin), Fred Weasley (Chip), George Weasley (Dale), _

_**Shielders:**_ _Luna Lovegood (Fae), Ron Weasley (King)_

_**Researcher(s):**_ _Hermione Granger** (Danu) _

_**Team Rank:**_ _Fatal. The last thing the enemy will ever see._

_**Note: When in an attack situation, Hermione Granger is a Shielder.**_

_***All reports must be signed off by Sirius Black (Grim/Padfoot)***_

* * *

May 31st, 1996, Grimmauld Place (Kitchen)

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Remus."

"What are you still doing up?"

"Can't sleep. Nightmares."

"Voldemort?"

"I wish."

"Oh...I'm guessing its your...ah...Order rank that's bothering you."

"You could say that. Do you know how many people I've killed in the last three weeks, Moony?"

"No, I don't."

"Thirty. I've killed thirty supporters of Voldemort. Marked, unmarked, suspected, confirmed...I suppose I've even killed some innocents under the Imperius. I'm not sure though."

"...Wow. Have Draco and Ginny killed as many as you?"

"...No. Draco's killed ten, and Ginny's killed five."

"Why is there such a difference?"

"I don't want them to become ruthless killers. They...they've both lost enough of their innocence already."

"And you haven't?"

"I never _had _any innocence Moony. My parents were killed in front of me when I was fifteen months old, and it was all downhill from there. There's nothing left in me to save."

"Don't say that."

"Do you know why we decided on Shadow as my nickname?"

"...No I don't, but I assume you're planning on telling me?"

"I am silent, fast, and blend into the shadows. My victims never know what hit them."

"Oh."

"...Am I a bad person, Moony? Lately, I feel like I'm becoming more and more like Voldemort everyday. It's sad when the supposed Light side has to drop to the Dark side's level, don't you think?"

"You aren't a bad person, Harry. How many more people would have been hurt if you hadn't killed those supporters of Voldemort, do you think?"

"A lot. And I do try to make it as painless as possible...that's more than can be said for Moldywart and his Evil Nibblers."

"Moldywart and his Evil Nibblers?"

"Don't ask; trust me, you don't want to know."

"Alright."

"...I think I'm going to attempt to go to sleep now."

"Okay."

"Moony?"

"Yeah, cub?"

"Thanks. For everything."

* * *

_**Report**_

_**Name:**_ _Elite Strike Team Omega_

_**Mission/Raid:**_ _Defending Godric's Hollow_

_**Date:**_ _18/06/96_

_**Result:**_ _Win_

_**Casualties/Injuries:**_ _King (shielder): wand arm hit with several curses, unidentified as of report write-up date. Other injuries on EST Omega minor, healed on field. Injuries outside of EST Omega unknown._

_**Notes:**_ _King moved to inactive duty until further notice._

_Written up by:_ _Shadow_

_Approved by:_ _Grim_

* * *

June 26th, 1996, Grimmauld Place (Kitchen)

"A word, Ron?"

"Whatever, Harry."

"What is wrong with you? Are you still mad that I placed you on inactive duty?"

"Of course I am! With me not being there today, you were a man down, and both Hermione and Ginny were hurt!"

"They weren't hurt because you weren't there, Ron. It was because your girlfriend decided to ignore my orders since she thought she knew better than I did. Ginny saw what Hermione was doing and ran over to try and stop her, and they both ended up getting slammed with a spell."

"So you let your girlfriend get hurt? Why didn't you go over there instead?"

"You know I would protect Ginny with my life if she'd let me, but she was closer than I was, and I was fighting four Death Eaters-in-training. I had my hands full."

"Put me back on active duty before anyone else gets hurt, Harry."

"No. You will not be back on active duty until I think that you are able to. This team is fully capable of fighting one man down."

"So, are you going to wait until someone dies before you listen to me?"

"Ron, when you agreed to be assigned to this team, you did so knowing that I was in charge, as did Hermione. You both need to listen to me. And until you can, I don't want to see either of you in the field."

* * *

_Omega,_

_I regret to inform you that Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, and Filius Flitwick were all murdered on the 19th of July. They were accompanying Samara, Alina, and Ella Brucherd, triplets entering their third year, to Diagon Alley when they were attacked. The three girls managed to escape while the adults fought off the Death Eaters, resulting in their death._

_I have the names of the attackers. Shadow, get in touch with me to get them. _

_A.D._

* * *

_Albus, _

_No, I will not come back and teach charms, or transfiguration for that matter. There is no way I can be a teacher, watch over Omega, and complete my own Order missions. I especially refuse to be a teacher when Voldemort has control over the Ministry. _

_I hope you can find someone to teach in the next three weeks...if you don't, you could always ask Moody to come back and teach another year. But don't even think about offering it to Remus; you know as well as I do that he'll be killed the moment he steps foot in Hogwarts._

_Sirius_

* * *

_**Report**_

_**Name: **__Elite Strike Team Omega_

_**Mission/Raid: **__Platform/Train Security_

_**Date:**_ _01/09/96_

_**Result:**_ _Death Eater retreat from station, Death Eaters defeated when they attempted to attack the train en route to Hogwarts._

_**Casualties/Injuries:**_ _Blade hit in the leg with a cutting curse (healed, blood replenishing potion administered), Red hit with a bone-vanishing curse in the arm (skele-grow taken), Chip and Dale hit with one Cruciatus curse each (potion administered), Griffin hit with Conjunctivitus curse, (being treated), King and Danu had minor injuries, healed on scene. Shadow received multiple hits from the Cruciatus curse, cutting curses, and other assorted hexes/curses that are unknown at this time. _

_**Notes:**_ _Omega is taking two weeks off, Dumbledore._

_Written up by:_ _Shadow_

_Approved by:_ _Grim_

* * *

September 20th, 1996, 12 Grimmauld Place (Drawing Room)

"Alright everyone, although we have no idea when or where the "Final Battle" will take place, Dumbledore thinks it will be soon. I'm thinking Voldemort will end it on the day it all started: Halloween. Dumbledore thinks that its a possibility, but wants to be prepared regardless. So, he handed me the final arrangements for my team, to be revised once we have determined the location. It isn't much of a surprise to me; he kept Omega together, only adding Moony and Padfoot, hence why you are all here. We need to train, and we need to plan our formation. I'm thinking our normal 3-3-3...Sirius, Remus, you guys are used to covering each other, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, so the two of you will fight together, while we fight our default formation. Now that that's taken care of, its time for assignments. Omega and the Marauders are assigned to take care of the high profile Death Eaters. I think you'll all be...satisfied...with the way I've divided them up but if not, let me know. Blade, Lucius Malfoy."

"A pleasure."

"I thought so too. Griffin, you've got our dear friend Bella."

"Looking forward to it."

"Make her pay. Padfoot, you've got the rat."

"Great. I've been waiting for this for almost fifteen years."

"I know. Hex him good for me, okay? Hey, Moony, don't look so down, you're assigned to Greyback."

"...That's even better than Pettigrew in my books."

"I was hoping you'd feel that way. Red, would you like to take care of the Carrows, dear?"

"It would be my pleasure, sweetheart."

"Thank you. Danu, you have Dolohov. Watch out for his non-verbal spells."

"I _know_ Harry. I've been researching all of the Death Eaters for months, remember?"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Fae, you've got Rodolphous Lestrange."

"He has a bunch of wamonges in his head...wamonges are bad."

"Take care of that for me. Rabastan Lestrange is yours, King."

"Whatever."

"Good! I want to see everyone in the Training Room in five minutes."

_Black, Potter, Lupin,_

_You were right. Voldemort plans to attack on Halloween. He would have planned a raid in the meantime, but he's been working on something big. He wants the "Final Battle" to be huge; he wants it where it will hurt most. Hogwarts. Be ready at dawn._

_A Friend_

* * *

October 31st, 1996, Hogwarts (On the grounds)

"NO! REMUS!"

"It's okay, Harry."

"No, you can't leave, you can't...you can't _die_. Not for me. Especially not for me."

"You're...worth it."

"No I'm not. I'll never be. Just hold on, okay? We'll get help for you."

"There...there isn't...time."

"Yes there is Remus, it was just a cutting curse."

"The curse...after"

"What the spell with the silver light? What was it?"

"The...silver...curse. U-used to subdue a...were-werewolf b-but fatal if...if it gets into a-a wound..."

"No."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry just...please don't go, Moony. Sirius can't lose you, _I _can't lose you. Please."

"I-I'm so...proud of...you. Take c-care of...Sirius. He loves you like...like a son. You're all...all he...has."

"Moony, no, you aren't going to die. Just stay with me, okay? Keep your eyes open."

"I...can't. So c-cold."

"Please, please live. You can't do this."

"Harry..."

"Yeah, Remus?"

"Kill...him."

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah...and..."

"And what, Moony?"

"..."

"NO! Please wake up, Remus, please. I'm sorry, I couldn't save you...I'll do anything, just wake up, _please_."

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 1st of November, 1996_

_YOU-KNOW-WHO GONE FOR GOOD! HARRY POTTER A SAVIOR ONCE MORE!_

_Hogwarts became a battleground yesterday as the Final Battle between the Light and Dark forces fought one last spectacular time. The uncorrupted members of the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix fought You-Know-Who, his Death Eaters, and the corrupted Ministry members. The fight resulted in a dead Dark Lord, his captured followers, and an exhausted Savior and his attack team. This special edition of The Daily Prophet has all of the details; You-Know-Who's life, first war, and the short but brutal second war._

_Page 2: You-Know-Who's pre-Dark Lord days_

_Page 7: The mysterious Order of the Phoenix_

_Page 9: The First War_

_Page 13: The Second War_

* * *

November 1st,1996, Unknown Location

"Voldemort has been defeated at last."

"Yes, he has, sir."

"Which followers are still at large?"

"Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Antonin Dolohov are the major ones...a lot of minor followers have also escaped persecution."

"Good, good."

"Sir...how is that good?"

"All will be revealed in time. Are the plans in place?"

"Yes, sir, but what about-"

"You worry too much. For now, let's just focus on getting rid of the boy."


	3. Prologue III: The Aftermath

**_A/N:_**Wow. The response to this story is amazing...thanks everyone! This is the last part of the prologue, and sadly, the last part told this way. Since so many people liked this style, it may show up later on, but I'm not sure. After this, the plot will thicken.

So, not all of your answers will be answered this chapter. Actually, after reading it, you'll probably have more. Some characters may be OOC, but it will be explained later on, I promise. So, Read let me know what you think.

Sorry to those of you who like long chapters; I just wanted to get this out tonight. Don't get used to the weekly updates though...

**Disclaimer:** I, mischiefmanaged0116, do solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter and Co., nor do I own the Avengers.

**Prologue III: The Aftermath**

* * *

_Daily Prophet, 6th of November, 1996_

_KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT ELECTED MINISTER FOR MAGIC!_

_The Wizengamot met with the intention to make decisions on several important issues, one of which being the choosing of a new Minister. They were successful. Within four hours, nominations, speeches, and voting was complete, and an auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, emerged as Great Britain's Minister for Magic. He was supported by Albus Dumbledore, as well as other Light supporters. _

_We at the newly reinstated Daily Prophet hope that Minister Shacklebolt will help us usher in a long-lasting era of peace._

* * *

November 9th, 1996, 12 Grimmauld Place (Kitchen)

"Sirius?"

"Go away...oh, it's you, Harry."

"Yeah. I need your help."

"With what?"

"I got this envelope from Gringotts."

"And?"

"There was a letter in it."

"So?"

"And another envelope."

"Well that's...unusual."

"I thought so too, so I read the letter."

"...Well? What'd it say?"

"It said...it said the other envelope was a letter from someone. The instructions given were that is was supposed to be delivered to me either within five years of being written, or...or when the author of the letter was declared dead."

"Harry...who wrote the letter?"

"Sirius...I...it was..."

"It's from Remus, isn't it?"

"...Yeah, it is."

"What do you...uh...what do you think it says?"

"I don't know...and I'm afraid to open it."

"Do you want to open it together, then, Harry?"

"Yeah...I think that's a good idea. On three then?"

"I guess so...one."

"Two"

"Thr-"

"NO ONE MOVE! We have a warrant for the arrest of Harry James Potter."

"On what grounds?"

"Mr. Black-"

"I am his guardian, and I deserve to know."

"First degree murder, sir. One by the name of Marjorie Dursley."

* * *

_Trial Record Number: 711-731-196_

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Crime: First Degree Murder of a Muggle (Marjorie Dursley)_

_Evidence: Murder Weapon (Knife, Found by A. Dumbledore)_

_No Alibi_

_Character Testimonies_

_Hatred of Victim _

_Verdict: Guilty _

_Sentence: Life in Azkaban (Dementors reinstated as of 14/11/96)_

* * *

November 30th, 1996, Azkaban Prison (Visiting Room M)

"S-Sirius?"

"Yeah, kiddo."

"It wasn't me, Sirius. I didn't kill her. If I never killed my 'family', I wouldn't have killed her. It wasn't even my knife, and-"

"Calm down, Harry. I understand you didn't do it. I didn't do it either, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, I just..."

"Affecting you already, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you out, Harry. Just hang on until then."

"I'll try, but...I don't know if I can."

"You're innocent. Remember that."

"I'm trying."

"Good."

"How is everyone?"

"They miss you. Fred and George are currently collaborating with Draco, Neville, and Luna on ways to get back at Ron, Ginny and Hermione for lying and betraying you. I'll let you know what they come up with when I see you next week."

"...They can't come, can they?"

"No, only family. They're all planning on writing letters though. I'll bring them with me next time."

"Letters..."

"Harry?"

"Sorry, Sirius...I only just remembered. Next time you come, can you bring Remus' letter? We were interrupted last time."

"Alright. Stay strong, kiddo."

* * *

_August, 1993_

_Harry, _

_Hello there, Prongslet. I realize there is a slight possibility you've never heard of me before, but seeing as I am departing today for Hogwarts to be your DADA professor, chances are you do know who I am. My name is Remus Lupin, and I was one of your parents' best friends up through their deaths. I know that a lot of this information will be hard for you to accept; I never meant to tell you through a letter, but I'm running out of time. I feel by tomorrow, I won't remember any of this information. I can only hope that my memories are wrong, yet I fear that is in vain. Please, just read through what I have to say, and trust me, as hard as this may be to believe._

_I am unsure as to how much you know about the night your parents were killed. Knowing who has probably filled you in, I'm guessing you only know the basics; your parents were killed on the 31st of October, 1981 by Voldemort. There's a lot more to it than that though. You see, your parents, your father specifically, actually, had two other close friends: Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. It is believed that Sirius Black betrayed your parents to Voldemort that night, before brutally murdering Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. That leads to the first big reveal. SIRIUS BLACK IS INNOCENT. He did NOT betray your parents, and he did NOT kill anybody. He is a good man, an innocent man. If he is not yet out of Azkaban, GET HIM OUT! Go to Madam Bones, or if she isn't available try Nymphadora Tonks (she should be an auror by now), and raise the point that he never got a trial, you need closure, blah blah blah, something believable like that. _

_Now, I'm pretty sure you grew up with the Dursleys. Having met the Dursleys, I think it's pretty safe to say that you were never happy there, if not outright abused. I swear Harry, if it wasn't for that I would never be allowed to see you, I'd have taken you away from those monsters as soon as possible. There are many others who would have done the same, if it wasn't for the manipulations of one old man: Albus Dumbledore. _

_I know you probably look up to him so much, but he is bad news Harry. When I left England after your parents' death, he would come and see me every month. I thought he was only checking up on me until I went to Canada without telling him. After spending about 45 days there, memories started to come back, memories that Dumbledore had locked away. It was only thanks to a friend that I was able to sort through everything, and he's the only one I told the truth to. Harry, Dumbledore is manipulating your life. I'm sure that in the time I have spent in Canada, things have only gotten worse. That's why I decided to take the DADA job, loathe as I am to return to England. I'm hoping that I might be able to stop this, that I may be able to protect you. _

_Be careful who you trust. Dumbledore could be using ANYONE to manipulate you. Trust Sirius, and you should also trust Severus Snape. You'll find that both men have been manipulated just as much as you have. Look over your life, think about the events that have happened, and decide whether they were coincidence or intended. Be careful._

_Harry, I just wanted to tell you that even without meeting you, I'm so proud of you. When Dumbledore sent me the letter to become the DADA teacher, he told me all about everything you've done. Of course, I only read it after removing all of the curses on it, but that doesn't change anything, Your parents would be so proud of you. _

_This letter will either be delivered upon my death or five years after this letter was written. If you're reading this, and I'm gone, don't grieve for me. Live for me instead. Find a way out of Dumbledore's grasp. Run away if you need to. Don't worry about defeating Voldemort, that is NOT your responsibility, especially if you are still a teenager. Harry, If you need help escaping Dumbledore, contact Dr. Bruce Banner. He's a muggle, but he's very...special. Send him an owl; he knows all about our world, and he can tell you more details than what's in this letter. I trust him with my life. He has already promised to help you should you need it. So accept his help; you don't have to do everything alone. _

_Love always, _

_Remus Lupin (aka Moony) _

_P.S.- If I'm still alive, show me this letter, and then perform the memory-clearing charm on me._

* * *

December 14th, 1996, Azkaban Prison (Visiting Room A)

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Remus thought Dumbledore was manipulating me."

"Yeah, he did."

"He told me to leave Britain before I got hurt."

"He did."

"I got hurt."

"You did."

"I think...I think Remus was right...about Dumbledore."

"I think so too."

"...Do you think he might have framed me for this?"

"I do."

"Can you figure it out?"

"I can try my hardest, Harry."

"Okay."

"...You seem, ah...sane today."

"Yeah...I've had a lot of not-so-happy things to think about this week. The dementors didn't have too much of an effect."

"That's...good?"

"Yeah, it is. So, have you ever heard of that Bruce Banner guy?"

"No...Remus never mentioned him."

"Can you find out for me? If I ever get out of here, I'm not staying in Britain. I need to leave, and it would be nice to have some outside help."

"I can understand that...but just remember, I'm with you. I think Luna, Neville, Draco, Fred, and George are with you as well."

* * *

_Dr. Banner, _

_I don't know how much you know about me, but my name is Sirius Black. I'm an old friend of Remus Lupin's. My godson, Harry Potter, received a letter from Remus revealing certain truths, as well as your name. He said that if Harry ever needed help, to contact you. Things in Britain are looking grim for Harry, and your help would be greatly appreciated. Please let me know if you are willing to assist us._

_Sirius Black _

* * *

_Sirius,_

_Since you are the one who wrote me, I am going to assume that Remus died and Harry is currently incapacitated, leaving you as my correspondent. In light of this, and I hope this is not too forward of me, I feel it would be much easier for both of us if we decided to disregard titles and just call each other by our first names, as I have a feeling we will be writing often. Remus spoke of you often and fondly, or at least, he did once his memories were restored, so I feel almost as if I already know you. The gender-changing prank was ingenious, by the way. Remus told me almost everything, which was a good thing, seeing as I saw the letter he wrote Harry, and believe me when I say that only the bare minimum of everything you need to know was revealed. That letter held only three purposes: making sure you were free, revealing Dumbledore as a manipulative old coot, and giving Harry my name. Remus was counting on me to reveal the rest._

_I am willing to assist in any way I can. Remus helped me through a very _difficult _time in my life, and the least I can do is help those he considered family. If you are agreeable, I was wondering if I could stay with you in London for a while, to help you figure out your next move. We can then plan out whether or not you wish to move to the muggle world, and if you do, how best to make the transition._

_Bruce_

* * *

January 4th, 1997, Azkaban Prison (Visiting Room N)

"Oh, Harry...I'm assuming it's gotten worse then?"

"Eight outside...all times...since Christmas."

"I will get you out, I promise. I have some help now. Bruce is arriving in just over a week to help me, okay?"

"The knife..."

"You want me to look at the knife?"

"Handle...materials. Snape and Bruce."

"Of course! If Dumbledore framed you, he would have used the same type of knife he originally gave you. We never told anyone you were allergic to Graphorn Horn. And you want Snivellus and Bruce to help me?"

"Remus said we...could trust...them."

"I suppose you're right. Bruce is a scientist, and _Snivel-_Snape is a potions expert. Between the three of us, we should be able to figure it out...but Harry, it will take months to separate the Graphorn Horn from the handle and prove that you didn't have an allergic reaction that day."

"Best...shot, Sirius."

"I know, I know...just hang in there, okay? You're innocent, and you will be okay."

* * *

_Snape,_

_As much as it pains me to admit it, I need your help. Harry is innocent, and I've found a way to prove it. I just need your help with taking apart some magical compounds. I know you don't like me, but do it for Harry, Lily's son._

_S. Black_

* * *

January 20th, 1997, 12 Grimmauld Place (Kitchen)

"So your problem with the "other guy" is like Remus' furry little problem, only yours is controlled by emotions as opposed to the moon cycle?"

"Yes."

"And you control it by always being angry?"

"Well, its a little more complicated than that, Sirius."

"Whatever. I wonder if there are any potions that might help with that..."

"Remus said there probably were. He wasn't really very good at potions though."

"No he wasn't. You'll have to ask Harry after we get him out, or I suppose you could always ask Snape."

"Did you manage to get in touch with Severus, then?"

"He'll be here at noon tomorrow. When he gets here, will you _finally _tell us what Remus told you?"

"No."

"No?! Bruce, you promised!"

"I will tell you _some_ of what Remus told me. Harry should be there for most of it though. I'll tell you enough to keep you thinking for a while."

"Why do I have a feeling this is stuff I won't be able to unlearn?"

"Well that depends on how you look at it."

* * *

_Harry, _

_You would not believe how strange things are here. Sometimes, I'm afraid that I'm insane. Then I realize that I am, otherwise I would not be living with the people I am. Everyone is a little surprised by everything that's happened in the last two weeks though, regardless of their mental health. _

_First of all, Fred and George not only moved in with us permanently, but they bought a joke shop! They said they've had the money for a while, but were saving it until the war was over. So they, along with Lee Jordan, are running a joke shop in Diagon Alley. I almost feel bad for the Hogwarts teachers...but somehow, I don't. Oh, the twins say hi by the way; they have a bunch of products they're saving for when you get out. Do me a favor and don't use them on me?_

_Dr. Bruce Banner is living with us now, too. He's pretty much here to stay at least until we can get you out. He isn't really what any of us expected. Bruce is a lot like...well, he's a lot like Remus, actually. At first, we were all kind of afraid of how Draco would act around him, but the two of them have become pretty close. It's really shocking actually, how well Bruce fits in with us. He understands Luna, manages to see the good in Draco, catches all of the twins' pranks, talks with me...and that's not even the best part. Somehow, since he's been here, Bruce has gotten Sirius and Professor Snape to get along! _

_None of us really know how it happened. Fifteen minutes before Snape was supposed to arrive, Sirius paused in his ranting about 'that greasy git' to tell the five of us to go upstairs until dinner. We took the time to duel a little bit; Draco beat us all (and he hasn't stopped gloating since). There was still some time left before dinner, so Fred and George reminded us to shower (Bruce is a lot like Remus in that respect. Showers necessary.) When we finally got down there, Sirius and Professor Snape were sitting there laughing! The twins tied the two of them up while Draco and I checked for imperius or any other mind-controlling spells/potions. Luna just serenely stood there and said "The abscines are finally gone," while Bruce sat there calmly drinking a cup of tea. Bruce, Sirius, and Professor Snape won't tell us what's going on until they get you out. _

_They've finally started working on breaking down the magical compounds in the knife. Draco's been helping a bit, as have the rest of us, but it's still really slow going. The potion takes almost a full moon cycle to brew, and there's still other stuff to do, but things should go faster now that Sirius and Professor Snape are getting along. Just hang on, Harry. It shouldn't be too much longer._

_The twins say hi, Draco says keep being a Gryffindor (never thought I'd hear him say that), Luna said hello, Professor Snape and Bruce are going to write you letters, you see Sirius every week, and you just heard what I have to say._

_We miss you, Shadow._

_Neville_

* * *

February 11th, 1997, 12 Grimmauld Place (Potions Lab)

"How much longer, Sev?"

"The same amount of time as when you asked ten minutes ago, Sirius. Five more days."

"How long will it need to sit before we can coat the handle in it?"

"Three days."

"February 19th."

"Yes."

"And then it takes two months to separate and identify the compounds, and probably another month to get it through the ministry?"

"It will probably take more than two months for the compounds, depending on the complexity of the handle, and less than one month for the ministry. But about three months."

"Three months."

"Yes, Sirius, I believe I _just _said that."

"I'm sorry Sev, I'm just...I'm worried. Really, really worried. About Harry. He isn't...he's not doing as well as I've been trying to make it sound and I'm...what if he doesn't make it?"

"He's strong. He will make it. If you lasted twelve years, I'm sure Harry will last another three months."

"Yeah, but I wasn't sixteen when I was thrown in Azkaban. I hadn't been an assassin. I hadn't been kidnapped and tortured. And I didn't have at least eight dementors outside my cell at all times."

"...It's...it's that bad?"

"Yeah Sev, it's that bad."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Just...I guess we have to have hope, Sirius."

"Have hope? If someone had told me a month ago that Severus Snape would be telling me to have hope, I would have told them to get their heads checked."

"If someone had told me a month ago we would be getting along, I would have killed them."

"Touche, Sev, touche."

* * *

_Harry, _

_I know we haven't officially met, but I'm sure you've heard some interesting things about me from your friends and godfather. They, however, have probably forget to tell you the basic stuff. I am an American citizen. Both of my parents died when I was young; my father was also an alcoholic. I was then raised by a foster family whom I loved dearly. They managed to send me off to college, where I tried to recreate a super-soldier serum. It went horribly wrong though, and the amount of gamma radiation released should have killed me. Instead, it mutated my DNA so that whenever I get too angry, I turn into a giant green rage monster called the Hulk. I lose all control, and "the other guy" is completely in control of my actions. Due to the potential destruction I could cause, I am wanted by the United States Army. If they get me, they will try to kill me. That is why I moved to Canada._

_After being in Canada for several years, I befriended a man in my meditation class. His name was Remus Lupin. We quickly became close friends, and I decided to reveal my secret to him. I expected him to run away screaming. I did not expect him to calmly reply that he was a werewolf and wizard to boot._

_Life was pretty peaceful after that, except for a few bombshells. The major one being the distrust of Dumbledore, which I'll explain more when we get you out. The other being he had to find a way to protect you. I promised to help in anyway I could. _

_I am planning on moving to Calcutta to help the people there overcome the illnesses that plague the area. You are welcome to join me, as are any of your friends and family. The more the merrier, and maybe between us we can figure out a cure, or at least a treatment. I hear you're quite good at potions._

_Hang on. Show everyone you're as strong, or stronger, than they believe._

_Bruce_

* * *

March 3rd, 1997, Unknown Location

"Too many of them stuck together after the war ended. They might be able to find something we missed evidence wise...there is a reason we were EST Omega, you know, sir."

"Yes, but Omega is missing it's brilliance, strategist, and fiery spark."

"I'm flattered...but Harry and Draco are quite intelligent, Sirius and Neville aren't half-bad when it comes to strategy, and that team can be rallied without Ginny...getting Harry out of prison is enough motivation for them."

"You truly are quite sharp. I suppose I did overlook the dedication those five had to Harry. What do you suppose the chances are of them finding something?"

"I don't know, sir...and honestly, I don't want to find out."

* * *

_Harry, _

_You know, it's a good thing you're thinking about living in the muggle world. I never thought I'd say this, but I think it's a great idea. I refuse to do it alone though, so the fact that you're considering it makes me feel better._

_Would you believe that even though I was never a Death Eater, don't have the mark, and was disowned, people __**still **__think I'm a Death Eater. I mean, come on! How thick are these people. They act like a bunch of hippogriffs with their heads cut off unless Dumblebee is around to hold their hands. And to think I used to be proud to be a wizard._

_We're so close, Harry. Just hang on until then._

_Draco_

* * *

April 12th, 1997, Azkaban Prison (Visiting Room G)

"Harry...Harry, come on. Stay with me, kiddo."

"Siri..."

"Yeah?"

"Muggle...world."

"You want to go to the muggle world when we get you out of here? What helped you decide?"

"Sick...Draco."

"You want to help the sick people with Bruce and you hate the way Draco is being treated?"

"Yeah..."

"Listen, Harry. We're almost done with the knife. We'll be able to get you out soon. I promise."

"Can't...be...strong."

"Yes, you can, kiddo. One more month. Please, Harry. I can't lose you too."

* * *

_To whom it may concern:_

_I have recently uncovered evidence that might be able to exonerate Harry J. Potter of the crime he was convicted of. I, in my full capacity as Lord Black, wish to present the evidence first to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and if they see fitting, I wish to call a meeting of the Wizengamot to debate the new evidence. I expect a response swiftly_

_Do not repeat past mistakes._

_Lord Sirius Black_

* * *

_Trial Record Number: 711-731-196_

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Crime: First Degree Murder of a Muggle (Marjorie Dursley)_

_Evidence: Murder Weapon (Knife, Found by A. Dumbledore)_

_**The knife was later found to be made of a compound the accused was allergic too. Taking that into account, the verdict has been changed to innocent. _

_No Alibi_

_Character Testimonies_

_Hatred of Victim _

_Verdict: _Guilty _*****_**_Innocent* _**

_Sentence: Life in Azkaban (Dementors reinstated as of 14/11/96) ****Revoked****_

* * *

May 18th, 1997, Unknown Location

"He's free, sir."

"I know. We need a new plan."

"But-"

"But nothing. Go find your boyfriend. It's time to strategize plan B."


	4. Free at Last

**A/N: **So, I do still exist, and I am still writing. I really apologize for the lateness of this chapter; real life and writer's block got in the way. I've also been working on a Hunger Games one-shot with SamieB, and I'm hoping to finish that soon. Not to mention an abandoned plot bunny found me again (Curse you Tom Riddle). Regardless, I'm going to try and make sure there is no more four week gap between chapters...you know, like this one.

This chapter was difficult to write, and certain characters may be slightly OOC, but the reason for that will be explained later on. I'm sorry that you won't get many answered, but again, they should be coming. Also, there will be **_no slash_**in this story, but other than that, anything is fair game. If you have any requests/suggestions, let me know.

Finally, I would like to thank, once again, everyone who has favorite/followed/reviewed this story. It's absolutely amazing. I know I've been horrible about replying to reviews, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the third prologue. It means so much to me!

**Disclaimer: **I, mischiefmanaged0116, do solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter and Co., nor do I own the Avengers.

* * *

Chapter One: Free at Last

It was six months, give or take a few days, after Harry Potter entered Azkaban when he was finally allowed to leave it. Plastered across all newspapers and magazines were headlines declaring The-Boy-Who-Lived was innocent, framed for a crime he didn't commit just like his poor godfather. People were out for blood; their Savior had been wronged, and someone had to pay for it. The Ministry and Dumbledore were plagued by owls demanding why and how this could have happened.

While the Ministry and Dumbledore were busy making up feeble defenses in order to save face, Harry was stepping off the Azkaban boat onto the mainland. It was only Sirius' arm around his waist, guiding his movements, that prevented Harry from falling off the dock and into the cold water. Even with his godfather supporting almost all his weight, it was still difficult to put one foot in front of the other.

_'What a sight we must make,'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at the ground. _'A protective guardian, trying to hide his own demons and support his godson, and the Savior, exhausted, trembling, and green eyes, once so full of life, now haunted.'_

He actually wouldn't be surprised if that was what the Daily Prophet said about tomorrow, give or take a few words. After being the center of the media frenzy for years, it was simple to predict the headlines. What wasn't simple though, was predicting whether or not the public thought you were trying to defend or destroy.

"I bet you didn't miss the adoring fan-club while you were in Azkaban, did you?" Sirius asked in what Harry thought was a pitiful attempt at being lighthearted. He raised his eyebrow at his godfather, and the older man winced. "That was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

Harry gave his godfather a look that hopefully conveyed his unspoken 'you don't say.' Talking used too much energy, and he really didn't have any to spare. Sirius didn't respond, although Harry wasn't sure if it was because he had nothing to say or if he was just lost in thought, so Harry returned to watching his feet drag on in front of him. Left, right, left, right, left...

Finally, the two wizards reached the end of the long wooden dock. Harry almost wanted to sigh in relief. Only a little longer until they would reach the portkey site, and then the two of them would be on their way home...but would it still be home with so many people gone, with others taking their places? Was it still home even as he was planning to escape into the muggle world?

"Harry, what do you have to say about your imprisonment?"

"What are your feelings towards Minister Shacklebolt? The Wizengamot? Dumbledore? Wizarding Britain?"

"Just ignore them, kiddo." Sirius whispered into Harry's ear. So that's what Harry did. He kept looking towards the ground, watching his feet. Right, left, right, left, right...

It was actually quite easy to ignore the obnoxious reporters, who had been drawn to the Azkaban docking area like vultures to their prey, and just continue walking, matching his every step to Sirius'. They were three-quarters of the way to the portkey site when it happened.

There were cameras flashing, photographers wanting pictures of the Wronged Savior.

_Everywhere Harry looked, he saw spells flashing through the air. The battle had been raging on for hours, and the constant spell-fire was the only thing lighting up the otherwise dark sky. As he wove through curses, Harry could only hope that this battle would end in victory for the Order. If it didn't...Voldemort would win, ruling over Muggles and Wizards alike._

Sirius was whispering something in Harry's ear, but he didn't hear what his godfather was saying, too lost in the memory to notice anything.

_He passed Neville, Ron, and Hermione fighting Dolohov and two of the Lestranges. Harry wished he could stop and help them, but he was on a mission; he needed to find Voldemort, and kill him. As he continued walking across Hogwarts grounds, he fingered the knives hanging from his belt. Gryffindor's sword was strapped on his back, and his holly and phoenix wand was in the holster on his wrist. He was ready as he would ever be._

He didn't know what to do, how to break out of this memory, he had seen it in Azkaban too many times but the outcome never changed, and that was the worst part. Watching and hoping and praying and screaming until his throat was raw but the same people still got hurt, or betrayed him, or died.

_"Shadow, look out!" Someone called from behind him, although he wasn't sure who. Harry turned around, only to see a curse speeding towards him...but it never made impact. Remus, who had started to run towards Harry before the spell was cast, slammed into the sixteen-year-old wizard, pushing Harry out of the curse's path. He could only watch in horror as Remus fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as his white shirt slowly stained red with a substance that could only be blood. The werewolf raised his wand arm, only to be hit in the stomach with a spell with a silvery light. He rolled onto his back, still except for the slight movement of his chest._

And he wasn't breathing and the edges of his vision were going black and he knew he needed to calm down but he didn't know how and that had always been his problem and he wished it would just stop now that he was out of Azkaban but he knew that wouldn't happen so he needed to just find a way to calm down.

_"NO! REMUS!" Harry screamed, throwing a knife at the Death Eater's chest, barely paying attention as the blade hit it's target-_

"Harry, kiddo, you're safe now. We're back at Grimmauld." Sirius said soothingly. "It's only the two of us." Harry's felt a bit of shock at the fact that he hadn't even realized that they had portkeyed, but the recent flashback was still weighing on him, so it was to be expected. He felt detached from everything; it was as if he was seeing everything from someone else's body. Harry only realized he was crying and shaking when Sirius wrapped him up in a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Harry. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it will."

* * *

_You think they care about you, Potter? You think you actually mean something to them?_

_Poor, naive little Potter, thinking there are people who actually love him._

_You're merely a tool to them. Once you've done what they want, they'll dispose of you permanently. _

_They're not going to come for you; you will die in this cold, dark, damp cell, at the hands of your worst nightmare. _

_No one cares._

_You are nothing to them. And you never will be._

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped open, vaguely registering a dark, blurry shape by his bedside. By the incomprehensible murmurs he could hear over the sound of heavy breathing and blood rushing in his ears, Harry discerned that it had to be Sirius trying to calm him down.

"Hey, its going to be alright kiddo." Harry heard Sirius say, through the haze that seemed to invading his mind, like the low fog that invades London. They sent a sharp jolt of pain through him; nothing would ever be okay again, how could it, when so many were dead. Remus. Harry felt his eyes well up with tears at the reminder that the werewolf was gone, and quickly rolled over to face the wall. He remembered breaking down leaving Azkaban, unclear though it may be, and was ashamed of his outburst.

Why had he broken down like that? It had just been a camera flash, so why had he found himself whisked into his memories, breaking down into a hysterical, sobbing puddle. He needed to get a grip; six months ago, he had been able to hide his emotions so thoroughly, that almost no one had been able to see through his emotions. Had Azkaban made him that weak, that all of his training was lost and he was a mentally unstable mess?

"You aren't weak, Harry." Sirius said softly, and Harry could imagine the look on his face; grey eyes filled with sadness and concern, along with the haunted darkness that could only be found in Azkaban prisoners, but no weakness present. He didn't respond to the statement though, as he found he had nothing to say. Sirius thought he was strong, but he was wrong. The strength had always been a facade, it was only what was expected of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now, even that was gone, and he felt raw and exposed, insecure when it came to his newly visible weakness. Harry was weak, and he knew it.

"When I got out of Azkaban, the first time I saw the sun rise, I started crying. I had seen numerous people killed and hurt before my eyes, and hadn't shed tears over many of them, but that one thing made me bawl my eyes out. The whole time I was looking for Peter, I was haunted by nightmares, the simplest thing sending me into a flashback of Azkaban. Being at Hogwarts helped, but I was slowly going mad because the memories were still there, and they were fresh, but I had no one to talk to. Finding you and Remus helped, as did both of your letters, but it still didn't go away. Every shadow still made me jump, and I shook in the cold, curled up in a ball, or as Padfoot, hoping that I could make the memories disappear. Remus took one look at me after the third task, and made me talk, about anything and everything that was bothering me. We barely slept for several days, until I had gotten it all out. Even then, I still had nightmares, and there is still an extra bed in my room, even now, that he would sleep in if I didn't want to be alone. After a nightmare, he'd sit with me, and just be there. Even that didn't stop them though...the nightmares continued. They still continue."

Harry slowly rolled back over to face his godfather and he caught a glimpse of the man. He was turned away from Harry slightly, and his eyes were glazed over. It was the appearance of a man lost in memories. "You-you do?" Harry rasped out, voice hoarse as he spoke for the first time in several weeks. Sirius' head snapped towards him, and Harry didn't miss the look of surprise in his eyes, although he wasn't sure if it was due to his question, or the fact he had spoken at all.

"Still have nightmares? Yeah, I do." Sirius said softly. "And I think I always will. Azkaban is a horrible place, and it screws with your mind. There's no shame in accepting that. I still have the majority of my sanity, though, and that's what matters."

"I guess so..." Harry said quietly. He wasn't sure how true that was, for him at least. How could he still be sane when he could hear screams in the back of his head?

_The screams of the dying._

"Why don't you go take a nice, hot shower, and then come downstairs? Everyone's missed you." Sirius said after what Harry thought was a few minutes. "If you're feeling up to it, that is."

Harry wasn't, but despite what Sirius had said, he still didn't want to seem weak. So he nodded.

* * *

It was over an hour later when Harry finally emerged from the bathroom and descended the stairs leading to the kitchen. He had forgotten how nice a hot shower was...after six months of having a bucket of cold water dumped on him every three days, even warm water would have been gratifying. Harry had never realized how nice his life had become after starting Hogwarts; he hadn't had a cold pail of water dumped on his head since before he found out he was a wizard.

As Harry finally reached the kitchen, he stopped and stood at the closed door for a moment. He could hear voices inside whispering feverishly, as if their lives depended on it. Someone, Harry thought it might have been Neville, was slowly getting louder and louder, until Harry could finally hear what he was saying.

"The sooner we can leave, the better. You know it isn't safe for him-" Neville said in what Harry thought was mixture of impatience and incredulousness, before being cut off by Draco. The blonde's response was too quiet for Harry to hear, so he slowly eased open the kitchen door slightly and continued listening.

"-a matter of safety, it's a matter of his well-being-" Draco argued, and Harry felt a flash of irritation that they weren't including him in the conversation, but it vanished when he heard the twins' comment.

"What good will his well-being be-"

"-If being in England ends up killing him anyway." Ah, so that was why he wasn't being included in their argument. They probably thought it wouldn't be good for his mental health.

"If you think he is leaving this house before he is ready," Sirius whispered darkly, and Harry recognized that as his cue to step in before wands were drawn.

"Your observational skills are severely lacking as opposed to six months ago." Harry said quietly as he opened the door the rest of the way and surveyed the people sitting at the table. A few of them had actually jumped when they realized he was there. Shaking his head, Harry moved to the head of the table and sat down silently.

"How long were you standing there, Shadow?" Draco asked with a grimace. Harry smirked slightly. Draco always had hated being outdone by a Gryffindor, and it seemed that hadn't changed in the last six months.

"Since Griffin said we should leave as soon as possible. He even opened the door." Luna said in her typical dreamy voice. Harry took a moment to observe the looks on everyone's faces. Draco and Neville winced at the fact they hadn't heard the door open, the twins looked sheepish (most likely because of their outburst), Sirius looked ashamed, Snape looked shocked, and someone, who Harry presumed had to be Dr. Bruce Banner just looked amused.

"I'm assuming you knew I was there as well, Dr. Banner?" Harry asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, attempting to ignore the similarities this conversation had with many others, instead choosing to focus in on the differences. The man smiled lightly.

"Call me Bruce, and yes. The, ah, other guy alerted me to your presence." Harry cocked his head to the side slightly at the concealed bitterness in the man's voice...it reminded him of someone. It had been in this kitchen when he first heard it...Harry inhaled sharply. Remus. It had been Remus.

"_Stupid, irritating, immature bigots." Harry muttered under his breath quietly as he poured a glass of water. "Can't mind their own business."_

_"Why do I doubt you're talking about the Ministry?" Harry whirled around to see Remus standing in the doorway, giving him a sad, understanding smile. Harry just stared._

_"How did you hear that?" He asked in shock. There was no way anyone could have heard that; not only had Harry been speaking quietly, but he had also been pouring water. He could barely hear himself._

_Remus' smile faltered slightly, and he gave a short humorless laugh. "Oh, should that have been incomprehensible to me?" Harry just nodded wordlessly. "Why am I surprised?"_

_"What...what do you mean?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the left slightly. Remus sighed._

_"Lycanthropy heightens all of my senses, even when it isn't the full moon. So what you said before, about bigots? That sounded like just below a normal voice level to me. Comes in handy on occasion, I guess." Remus said neutrally, but Harry could hear the slight bitterness. Yeah, it might come in handy sometimes, but other times, it was overwhelming. Harry wondered how Remus could have ever taught at Hogwarts with it being so loud there._

_"No, I wasn't talking about the Ministry." Harry said finally, and was rewarded with a small smile from Remus. "It's Ron and Hermione, they-"_

"I thought with you knowing Remus, this wouldn't bother you..." Bruce said in a slightly self-deprecating way. Harry pushed back the last of his flashback to notice the whole room looking at with shocked expressions. "Should've known better."

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"If the other guy bothers you so much-" The bitter tone was back, and Harry couldn't help himself; he winced.

"I don't understand what you mean." Harry said again, trying to keep a calm tone.

"You've winced every time I've mentioned the other guy. If it bothers you..."

"Just stay calm, Bruce." Sirius said softly, giving Harry a confused yet warning look.

"I...the other guy doesn't bother me at all." Harry said slowly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you keep cringing?" The tone was not unkind, and Harry vaguely remembered that he had undergone some kind of personality transplant or something. He was merely asking a question.

"I..." Harry trailed off in thought. "What?"

"After Bruce mentioned the other guy could tell you were there, you made a noise, and after he said he thought you would accept the other guy, you winced." Draco supplied helpfully. Harry would've shot him a glare, but he had realized what they meant, and was filled with shame.

"I...that...it wasn't because of the other guy." Harry said softly. He didn't want to say that it was because it reminded him of Remus, but he did owe Bruce an explanation. "The way you said that it...it reminded me of Remus." His voice caught in his throat.

Bruce's expression, previously impassive, suddenly lit with understanding, and Harry had to look away. The scientist coughed awkwardly. "I, ah, apologize for jumping to conclusions."

"It's fine." Harry said automatically, but when he saw the looks of disbelief, he rolled his eyes. "I accept your apology, Bruce. It's not your fault that I'm living in the past lately."

"Still, I do apologize."

Harry just nodded, and, noticing the awkward atmosphere, changed the subject. "So, what argument did I have the pleasure of interrupting?" Everyone looked at each other, and then as one, turned to look at Sirius, who groaned.

"Must I?" Everyone just continued to stare. "Okay, okay, fine. Harry, do you still want to leave Britain?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation. He loved England; really, he did, but he didn't feel safe anymore, and the good memories were overshadowed by the bad.

"Alright, well the argument was about when we should leave...should we go right away, or wait for you to recover more?"

"I want to leave as soon as possible. How about the end of this month?" Harry answered quickly. Sirius stared at him.

"That's in about 10 days, Harry."

"I know. Please? I can recover just as well somewhere else, and I've obviously retained most of my mental capability." Harry looked at his team, and saw only a steady resolve in all of their eyes. Bruce seemed to be in agreement, and Severus was nodding grudgingly. Finally, he looked at his godfather, and saw a reluctant acceptance.

"Fine. Let's get to work, everyone."

* * *

"Alright, let's make sure we've got everything." Sirius said as they all collapsed at the table.

"Is everyone packed?" Harry said exhaustedly. Everyone except for Snape...Severus, his name was Severus now, nodded. Severus was going to stay behind, as he had to finish his teaching contract. "Good."

"Have you notified your families you're leaving the country?" Bruce asked.

"Our family hates us." Fred and George said in unison.

"I'll second that." Draco smirked.

"Daddy hasn't been the same since the Death Eaters attacked. I think he has a wrackspurt infestation." Luna said sadly.

"Mum and Dad have been insane for years, and Gran's on her way there." Neville shrugged. "This has been my real family for over a year."

"I'll second that." Fred, George, Luna, Harry, and Draco agreed, and then started laughing.

"Alright..." Sirius skimmed the list. "You have the plane tickets, right Bruce?"

"Yes, Sirius. You've only asked me eighteen times in the last two days."

"Well, it looks like the only thing we have left is to come up with a cover story." Harry said, reading the list over Sirius' shoulder.

"I doubt that's the only thing...but it is the most important. I bought all of the tickets under my name, but we will need passports and whatnot." Bruce corrected.

"And we have to finish the passports tonight because our flight leaves early tomorrow." Sirius added.

"It's not like we're going to sleep anyway, Sirius." Harry said flippantly, only to be glared at. "Fine, fine, moving on."

"Alright, Weasleys, what've you got?"

"We are now Alec and Jack Marter." Fred started.

"We went to school with this lot," George gestured to the rest of EST Omega, "and our sister dated whoever Harry decides to be, and when they had a messy break-up, we decided we agreed with him and stuck with his family."

"Good one." Bruce nodded. "Neville?"

"I'm Griffin Smith...figured it would be easy for everyone to remember. I'm an orphan, and my dad was a friend of Bruce's. He's been my guardian for the last three months."

"Not half-bad." Severus said as he got some pumpkin juice for everyone. "Draco?"

"Luna and I are siblings, Drake and Selena Black. Our parents disowned us when we refused to join a terrorist group, and we were adopted by our Uncle-"

"Ryan Black. I was also disowned for not joining the terrorist group as a teen, and moved in with a friend until I got on my feet. When my niece and nephew came to me, I of course took them in, and ended up leaving the country eventually. When we did, we went to Bruce, who I became friends with after secondary school when I was living in Canada." Sirius continued. Everyone nodded. "That just leaves Harry."

"Well, I'm going to be a Black...it would explain our relationship. I'm assuming you've been planning these identities for a while...?"

"Yeah. We have, and we figured you'd want to be a Black." Draco grinned. "We were right."

"I think you should be Jamie Black." Luna said suddenly. Harry turned to look at her. She smiled serenely. "This way you don't have to give up your whole identity. James can be shortened to Jamie."

"I...I think I like that." Harry said with a hesitant smile. "Now how do I fit into the dysfunctional Black family?"

"You could be Draco and Luna's brother." Neville suggested. "I mean, Drake and Selena's brother."

"We don't look anything alike." Draco countered.

"Neither did your mum and Bellatrix." Fred pointed out.

"We're trying to stay low-key though...one child who doesn't look like the other two? That doesn't work very well." Severus pointed out. "The best idea would be for Harry to be Sirius' son."

Harry thought about it. They did look alike to a certain degree: black hair, similar bone structure, and thin frame. James and Sirius had looked like brothers, so it was no surprise to Harry that he could pass as Sirius' son. He didn't mind either; Sirius had been the only thing resembling a dad that Harry had ever had, and if Harry was being honest, he had considered Sirius his 'dad' for a while now.

"I'm Jamie Black, son of Ryan Black." Harry said, sounding it out. Sirius looked at him, concerned.

"Harry-"

"It's okay, I like it...Dad."

"If you don't want to call me Dad, we can figure something out or-"

"Calling you Dad isn't that big of a deal to me. You've been my dad in every way that counts for years now."


End file.
